


up in your face

by SmugShimada



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shi no Numa, Ultimis, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Richtofendidask for a surprise. He just wasn't expecting it to be this damn good.





	up in your face

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the main man Soren.

Fingertips against his thighs, teasing. Breath against his neck, a soft, husky chuckle as hands roamed half-exposed skin. Richtofen leaned into every touch.

"Looks like someone's greedy for some more." whispered Dempsey, a self-satisfied grin across his face. He lightly ran a thumb over his "partner's" neck, as though debating whether or not he should start squeezing.

Richtofen let a smile come to his face. Smug. "Of course I am," he confirmed, taking Dempsey's hand in his. He gently pushed the other away. Not far, just enough to create a divide. "However, I'm a man fond of surprises."

He saw those blue eyes narrow to icy slits, mild confusion blossoming across Dempsey's face. "Just what do you mean by 'surprises?' "

Richtofen buttoned up his uniform, slipped back into his pants. He gave a neutral, disinterested shrug as he rose to his feet, several joints all but screaming in protest. "Why don't you answer that, hmm?"

He tossed a sly little grin over his shoulder at the frustrated Dempsey, still lazing about in the nude on the unkempt bed. With that, Richtofen left, well aware of the holes being burned into the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Five days later, Richtofen was performing a horribly dull, menial task. It was bullshit, if he was to be honest.

_"Hey baby, why don't you go get us gents a drink?" Dempsey purred mockingly, to the vocal agreement of Nikolai and Takeo._

He was a doctor, a surgeon, a scientist; not a waitress. Still, it was hard to object when three giant men who easily dwarfed you by a foot — all of whom could snap your neck without flinching — demanded you go do something for them. Besides, the slap on the rump Dempsey sent him off with was quite nice, if condescending. 

Though of course they demanded he get them some Speed-Cola, situated in the Doctor's Hut, as far away as it possibly could be. At least there were no zombies about. Yet, anyways.

The sound of heavy footsteps against wood planks made Richtofen turn. Those steps were easily recognizable as Dempsey's. Absurdly loud and typically storming.

Richtofen wrinkled up his nose, fixed Dempsey with a look of feigned disgust and genuine superiority. "Let me guess. You couldn't even wait five min—"

Without warning, Dempsey shoved him backwards. How wonderful that the Marine evidently wasn't aware of just how strong he was. Richtofen landed hard on his ass-end in the disgusting cesspool of mud and gore.

He groaned in revulsion, but to his further surprise, Dempsey landed on his knees, straddling his chest. He unceremoniously grabbed the back of Richtofen's head and crammed his face into his crotch.

"Don't act so astonished," Dempsey chided when Richtofen recoiled from him. "You did say you liked surprises, didn't you?"

Richtofen paused. He looked up at Dempsey and found the most smug, insidious face staring down at him. "I suppose I did." he admitted, chuckling. It absolutely tickled him that he'd been one-upped for once.

"Then let's cut the talk and get this show rolling." Dempsey said. He set his hands on his hips, waiting expectantly.

Richtofen wasted as little time as possible. He fumbled with Dempsey's pants, unbuttoning them and freeing his half-hard cock from his trousers. Richtofen licked a long, slow stripe up the underside, kissing the head. He laved down the side, bringing up a hand to massage Dempsey's heady balls. Rolling them around in his mouth drew a low growl of appreciation. 

"Keep your eyes open. I wanna see those pretty blues." Dempsey snapped. Richtofen complied, batting his eyes in the process. He stroked along Dempsey's cock almost teasingly. Every motion was slow, languid, lazy. A lone trail of precum ran down Dempsey's shaft and onto Richtofen's gloved hand. He made a show of licking it off, like a preening feline, not once breaking eye contact.

It was enough to make Dempsey bite down on his lip, a bead of crimson rising. "Shit. Okay. Stop playin' around now, take my dick like the dirty little bastard you are."

Had Richtofen actually been a feline, he'd be purring. He parted his lips, eagerly took Dempsey's cock into his mouth. His eyes watered up when Dempsey thrust forward, pushing all the way to the back of Richtofen's throat. It was sudden and forceful and for a moment, Richtofen was choking. The next second Dempsey was pulling back out, giving Richtofen some time to breathe.

"Some time" was barely enough. Dempsey was thrusting back inside, as far as Richtofen's throat would allow. He picked up a brutal, punishing pace, continually trying to slam further and further. It made Richtofen dizzy, being choked in such an intimate way. He could barely breathe, eyes rolling into the back of his skull, doing his best to just focus on the lovely cock on his tongue.

Dempsey's grip in his hair became a tight tug, forcing Richtofen all the way down on his cock. Richtofen's eyes went wide, now he truly could not breathe as he was held there. His hands clung to Dempsey's hips and he felt them stutter, followed by a deep, breathless moan above him.

His mouth was flooded with cum then, and finally Dempsey moved, but only to milk the last of his orgasm. Salty and musky and disgusting, but somehow it was still perfect. When he finally pulled out, cum spilled from Richtofen's mouth onto his uniform, and the doctor was gasping breaths of air like a dying man. He gave an open-mouthed smile, lolling his tongue out. Drool and semen ran down his chin and he had no doubts about looking like a wreck.

Dempsey sank down, seated himself in Richtofen's lap. He didn't seem to care about the copious amounts of mud caked up to his knees. 

"Enjoy your surprise?" Dempsey asked cheekily, face red and sweaty.

Richtofen scoffed, but his grin showed through even as he tried to act like he didn't care. "I would have enjoyed it if my own dick wasn't aching so badly." Gods, did it sound like he'd swallowed glass.

"What, this?" Dempsey ground his ass into Richtofen's painfully hard dick through his trousers. Richtofen couldn't stifle his whimper. Dempsey continued grinding, rubbing into Richtofen's erection. The doctor was mesmerized for a brief, blissful moment by the movement of Dempsey's hips; seductive, fluid movements, half-lidded eyes, hands stroking Richtofen's flanks.

With a strangled cry of pleasure, Richtofen came, hips jerking upwards. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lower lip, cry trailing off into a low moan.

When he regained his breath and looked back up, Dempsey was standing above, offering a hand. "Come on, Kraut. We should grab those sodas and hit the showers. God knows we'll need them both."

Richtofen couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this being so late, I've had exams to deal with. orz


End file.
